Hide & Seek
by Sparkly-Bat
Summary: He wants her, at any cost. Her blood sings out to him, she can hide as much as she wants. He'll always find her, even if it meant playing hide and seek. The big bad wolf will always be one step ahead of her. Dark Klaus so be warned! & Smut.
1. One

**.**

Hide & Seek.

 **.**

* * *

 **Rated** ; M.

This will be **Dark** story, Klaus will not be kind and loving in this story, do not read if you can't handle **dark** Klaus. But if you can Enjoy!

This is written for a good friend of mine, **AnnaTom23** , hope you like it.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ever since that awful spooky dark night, vampires and werewolf's, came crawling, out of the underworld, humans have kept themselves miles and miles, away from the undead. _Well what was left of them._

Vampires and werewolf's had one ruler, the one and only Niklaus Mikaelson. An original, the original vampire. He had ripped the earth in half, causing havoc every where he went.

Lots of blood was shed as some humans had tried with all their best, to take back their land. But even with everything they had, they weren't nothing against the super extreme strength of Klaus's hybrid army.

Humans kept away for awhile, until Elijah Mikaelson met with the mayor of Mystic Falls. The only town left that wasn't crawling, with the undead.

They spoke, they argued, they agreed.

It was agreed that Mystic Falls would welcome the undead, with cold arms. But only if the humans were allowed to live _peacefully_ , along with the undead.

Klaus wasn't happy to agree with these terms, and fought with his older brother Elijah. It took awhile but Elijah managed, to bring him around.

There was a long list of rules both parties had to agree with. Humans had to give a small pint of their blood, to the blood bank, if they didn't want any slip ups.

Humans weren't allowed out of their homes after 11pm, as the night belonged to the vampires and wolfs.

The day belonged to the humans, and the undead had to keep away. Humans were allowed to take vervain, and humans and the undead, could not enter a love relationship.

The mayor of Mystic Falls, better known as Bill Forbes. Couldn't believe his hands were forced, he had not choice but to sign it. Otherwise his town's people would be dead before, he could shout stop.

"There's one more thing I want from you." Bill said as he held, onto the pen tightly in his hand. "Oh," Elijah began to speak. "And, what is it that you want?" Elijah asked while gazing over at Bill.

The three of them, Elijah, Klaus, and Bill were stood in a small, hardly lit room. With only a table and a few candles stood there. "I only think it's fair, that we humans know a few things about you.." he paused to sigh deeply.

"Vampires." Bill spat out. Klaus who had been watching Bill closely, let out a deep and dark chuckle. "Oh really." Klaus purred. "And what makes you think we're just going to tell, you all our secrets huh?" Klaus hissed as he stalked over to Bill.

Elijah was frowning at this point, he had hoped things would move smoothly. He put his hand out on Klaus's chest, to stop him from moving any closer to Bill, than he was now.

"There's no need for violence, brother." Elijah uttered. Klaus just let out a low growl taking a small step backwards. "Fine," he snarled. "I'll hear him out." Klaus bite out, narrowing his eyes at Bill.

"Go on then, Forbes. We're all ears." Elijah breathed as he glanced down, at his watch checking for the time. "All I ask is for a few details, about vampires and werewolf's. So I can tell my people, so they can feel safer around _them_." Bill said trailing off towards the end.

Elijah and Klaus shared a long look, before Klaus broke the stare. "Fine, but I want something in return." Klaus spoke with an evil grin. "What? I've given up most of my human rights, for **you're** kind." Bill hissed through his teeth.

"Gentlemen!" Elijah roared out, a hand ran through his hair as a small pieced, had moved out of it's place. "I would like nothing more, than to get this over and done with soon as possible, so just name you're price Niklaus. So we can all go."

"I will only give out the information you need, for you're daughter's innocent in return."

"Never!" Hissed Bill, anger filled his body as he stormed in front of Klaus's face. A devilish laugh escaped Klaus, as both men locked down in a stare off.

"You will _**never**_ touch or even gaze at my daughter, so god help me." barked Bill.

"Niklaus do you really need it?" Elijah asked as he watch to both of them, "Yes," Klaus spat out.

"Anything else but _that_." Bill glared at Klaus wanting to punch, the hell out of him. But remained calm knowing it wouldn't, bring any good out of it.

"I always get what I want Bill." Klaus smirked as he taunted Bill with his words, "Wither you say yes or no, I will steal her innocents away from her." Klaus went on to say.

Bill could feel himself burning inside with anger, if only he wasn't alone, he might have a standing chance. Or so he thought to himself.

"I'd make her roar so loud, everyone in Mystic Falls would know, who was fucking her so hard." Klaus spoke with great wickedness.

"Shut you're damn mouth, before I make you!" Bill warned him, pointing his finger closely near Klaus's face. That only made Klaus smirk wider, egging him on more.

"I'll make her sore for weeks, months on end. Make sure she knows, who she really belongs to."

"This **is** the last time I will warn you, boy." Bill barked loudly, "Shut that mouth or I will." They were inches apart, and Klaus could feel the anger boiling, off Bill's face.

"Sweet Caroline will be screaming my name, every single night, from pleasure and pain I intend to give her." chuckled Klaus.

Bill couldn't stand no more, and before he could stop himself, he had raised his hand up and punched Klaus, right in his mouth. Punching away that smug smirk.

Elijah instantly flashed behind Klaus, grabbing hold off Klaus tightly. A loud haunting growl echoed through the room. Eyes glowing bright yellow, as Klaus glared at Bill. Burning a hole in Bill's heart.

"Heads will roll for this!" Klaus screamed with a wicked promise. "Come on let's go before this gets out of hand!" Elijah said in Klaus's ear, trying to drag Klaus away.

"I promise you know, the town will bleed red. And I deadly promise you, you will pay for this through _**Caroline**_." Klaus chuckled darkly, before Elijah snapped his neck.

Klaus dropped to the floor with a loud bang, "I won't be able to keep him, from taking Caroline." Elijah stated. "I know." Bill mumbled out.

"You will have to run, and hide."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

It was total panic at the Forbes house, Bill had only told Liz what had happened, at the peace meeting. Both Liz and Bill were running around, grabbing things and packing them away.

"We **have** to leave!" Liz shouted with panic in her eyes, as she barged into Caroline's room. "Huh?" Caroline looked at her mother, with confused eyes.

"Why?" she asked. Liz began throwing some of Caroline's clothes, into a suitcase. "Mum?!" Caroline shouted. "There's not enough time to talk, we just have to leave now." Liz hissed throwing the rest of Caroline's clothes in the suitcase.

Liz grabbed Caroline's hand and dragged her along with her, "Mum you're worrying me now." cried Caroline.

"I promise I'll tell you everything, as soon as it's safe enough." Liz promised her, as they ran down the stairs.

A rippling scream left both Liz and Caroline's mouth, a painful look for horror, crept into Caroline's eyes. They had just witnessed, a horrific scene.

Klaus was stood tall with a smug smirk plastered, on his handsome face. He looked almost proud of himself, his fangs were stuck out. Covered in Bill's blood.

His mouth was dripping with Bill's juicy blood. Klaus raised a hand, up to his mouth.

Whipping a tad bit of the blood, from his bottom lip with a finger. He then looked up from Bill's headless dead body, over to Caroline's ghost pale face.

Their eyes met within seconds, his smug eyes gazed deeply into her fearful eyes. Her mouth was open slightly hanging open, from shock fear.

"Hello ladies." Chuckled Klaus keeping his eyes glued to Caroline's. Ever so slowly his eyes roamed from her eyes down to her lips, trailing down her body.

Licking his lips, Caroline felt sick to her stomach as she felt his eyes roaming on her body, he looked back up into her eyes, and she see the hunger in his eyes. She felt very naked under his hungry gaze.

Her eyes fell on his lips as he licked his bottom lip, she couldn't help but stare.

Snapping back to reality when she felt, her mother squeeze her hand. Liz wasn't thinking straight all she could think, was getting her and Caroline, out of there and fast.

As if Klaus had been reading her mind, he raised a finger and wigged it around. "Ah-ah-ah...Not so fast.." his eyes sparkled danger.

Liz and Caroline took a step backwards, and Caroline held onto Liz's hand even tighter. Caroline's lip started to tremble, as a small single tear ran down her rosy cheek.

"I wouldn't move one more step, if I was you." he warned them, switching his gaze from Caroline over to Liz. His evil chuckle echoed, around the room.

Caroline was frozen to the spot, not daring to move after his threat. But unfortunately for Caroline Liz dragged her backwards, with her their backs hit the wall behind them.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Caroline looked over at Klaus and there eyes entwined, she wanted to beg and plead at him. But deep down she knew he had heard it all before, he's a monster he doesn't care for hopeless begs.

Klaus flashed in front of them within second, and a gushed of wind, blew in Caroline's face. Liz gasped as Klaus held his hand, uncomfortably tight around her neck.

Caroline shed a helpless cry, as she watched as Liz was lifted in the air. "Please." "No." Caroline cried out. Watching with tearful eyes Caroline clapped her hands together, as if she were praying.

"Please, I beg you. Have mercy on her." Caroline shouted out, her eyes weeping as she glanced at Klaus. He was too busy staring smugly, at Liz struggle to catch a breath. Her body was shaking violently, around his tight hold.

"Please!" Caroline screamed as she clawed at his shoulder, she dug her nails in deep. Scratching and clawing at any skin, she could reach.

A sigh come out of his mouth, he turned his attention back to Caroline, playfully rolling his eyes. Klaus let go of Liz's neck, and Liz fell roughly to the ground.

Caroline dropped her knees and put her arms around Liz, as if to comfort her. Even if they didn't have a close cuddle type, of relationship with her mother she still hugged her tightly.

"Mum?" she cried out.

Liz took a deep breath as her hands were around her neck, trying to rub away where Klaus's hands just were. "I'm.. ok..." Liz managed to breath out slowly.

"You're a monster!" Screamed Caroline as she stood on her feet, and flung herself at Klaus. "Caroline no!" Liz tried to shout out, but it came out as a mutter.

Klaus grabbed her as she went back to clawing at him, he seemed amused as she felt his body shake with laughter. That only angered her more.

He then gently removed her hands from his body, and shoved her down. She fell bum first to the hard ground, she glared up at him.

"Why are you doing this?" she hissed at him through her teeth. He leaned down so they were eye level, his eyes drifted down, to glance at her damp cheeks.

Caroline kept her eyes on him as she felt his cold hand, touch her cheek. His thumb whipped away her damp tears, then he stuck his thumb into his mouth, licking her tears off his thumb.

Liz was struggling to get on her feet as she was knelling down, her back was to them as she had to keep taking deep breaths.

Slowly Klaus took his thumb out of his mouth, and then he brought his thumb, to her lip. Caroline didn't want to open her mouth, to him. But his eyes warned her, as his eyes flashed over to Liz, then back to her raising his eyes brow.

Almost daring her to deny him.

Caroline sighed but ever so slowly opened her mouth, but not fully, only just enough for him to slip him thumb inside her mouth.

A low but long sigh or so she hoped it was a sigh and not a moan, escaped her. Squeezing her eyes shut as she felt his other hand, shut her mouth. She then sucked him thumb but made sure to stick a tooth in deep.

Opening her eyes she found him starring down at her, that hunger gaze was back in his eyes, but even stronger than before.

Before Klaus could pull his thumb out of her mouth, Caroline bit down really hard, on it. He growled at her as he scowled at her. Pulling his thumb swiftly out he grabbed hold of her hair, pulling her up on her feet.

Caroline cried out with pain, that look of horror crept back upon her face. His lips were at her ear within seconds, his hot breath tickling, the skin of her neck.

"Do that again, and I'll make sure you regret it." he purred softly, as he begun running a hand through her hair. "Get you're hands, off my daughter!" Liz shouted finally finding her voice.

" _Never_." Klaus whispered to Caroline, placing a soft wet kiss to her jawline.

Slowly he leaned back and smiled sweetly at her, Caroline just gawked at him, too afraid to say a word. Klaus then grabbed a hand full, of Caroline's hair and pulled some of it out.

Caroline cried out as he pulled it out, sending him an angry scowl. With the handful of her hair he placed it inside, his jacket for keep sake.

He leaned back to her ear and pressed his nose to her neck, sniffing her. He could smell her blood and it made him even more, hungry for her blood. He desperately wanted a tiny taste.

Caroline gasped loudly feeling his fangs slip down, pressed against her skin. Her blood was singing out to his fangs. Liz watched them, Klaus had his eyes closed shut.

Liz looked around the room and saw a blank of wood, laid next to Bill's bloodless body. Liz crept on her feet keeping her eyes, on Klaus as she moved lightly on her feet.

Quite as a bee Liz crawled outside and grabbed the blank of wood, and slowly began walking back inside.

Klaus wrapped an arm loosely around Caroline's waist, a few tears fell from her eyes, as Klaus licked and licked at her neck. "You're blood." he whispered against her skin.

"It sings to me."

He then dragged his fangs up and down the skin of her neck, not roughly enough to draw blood but rough enough to graze, the skin.

Liz was now stood behind Klaus her hand holding the blank of wood, tight in her hands. Klaus was too distracted by Caroline's blood, to have heard Liz's footsteps.

"I want, no need a taste." Caroline felt him mouth against her skin. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Liz, panic began to sink in.

Before Klaus could pierce his fangs into her neck, Liz screamed as she stabbed Klaus, with the blank of wood. His eyes popped open, and glanced down at the wood stick out of his chest.

His eyes flashed over at Caroline, his lips spread into a devilish smirk. Liz's hands were on Klaus's neck while he stare, chilled Caroline to the bone.

 _ **Snap!**_

Klaus turned a cold dark grey colour before crashing down to the floor, with a big bang. Caroline burst into a fit of tears, "Come on we need to get out of here!" Liz grumbled as she reached out, and grabbed Caroline.

Liz found Bill's car keys and shoved Caroline into the front seat, Caroline froze as she sat still. Liz ran back inside the house, and grabbed their suitcase's. She then threw the suitcase's in the car, and jumped in and sped off.

Only a few minutes after they drove of in just a rush, Klaus woke up. He stood up and grabbed hold of the wood, and pulled it out of his body.

He let out a loud howl kicking the door open, he stood outside and sniffed the air.

"You can run but you can't hide from **ME**." he screamed out, "I'll find you _Caroline_ ," he grumbled as he pulled his phone out.

He dialled a number, pressing the call button he waited until they answered. " _Yes_ _sir_ _?"_ the voice on the other end said.

"I need you to track someone down for me." he barked out.

" _Who sir?_ "

"Caroline Forbes,"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Yes** , **I know a new story but I couldn't help myself**. **I hope you like this one, don't forget Klaus is dark in this one**. **So please review & review**. **Much love Bambi x**


	2. two

**.**

 **Smut warning!**

* * *

 **.**

Hide & Seek.

 **.**

* * *

 **Rated** ; M.

This will be a **Dark** story, Klaus will not be kind and loving in this story, do not read if you can't handle **dark** Klaus. But if you can enjoy!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Liz kept driving and driving until she felt slightly safe, every car that drove too close or seemed to follow them. Liz was in panic mode, so she kept driving not knowing where to go.

Caroline was sleeping in the seat next to her, it had taken awhile, before Caroline fell asleep. She tried to stay awake fighting them open. But her sleepy eyes won the fight.

Liz saw a sign that said _**Bed & Breakfast**_. Liz knew she couldn't keep, driving forever. Following the signs Liz finally found, the b&b she parked up. Locking the car she walked inside the b&b.

"Hey, I was wondering if you have a room with two single beds?" Liz asked quietly. Her eyes were droopy with tiredness, she couldn't wait to get some sleep. She just hoped her dreams wouldn't haunt her.

"Yes we have one left." the lady behind the desk said, with a small smile. "How much is it for the night?" Liz asked while pulling her purse out.

"It'll be $55 a night." she began to say. Liz lazily glanced at her, Liz then muttered a thanks before letting out a long yawn. Handing the desk lady the money, Liz grabbed the room key, then walked back outside to the car.

Caroline was still fast asleep inside the car, Liz watched her for a few seconds, before unlocking the car grabbing their suitcases, locking the car once again.

Liz made sure everything was inside their room, before she went back outside. Liz then picked Caroline up in her arms, and carried her inside the room. Placing her on top of the bed, she then covered Caroline with the bed sheets.

Liz let out a long sigh as she made her way into the bath room, her hands ran through her hair. Pulling and tugging at it, she could smell death lingering on her clothes.

Sliding down the bath room door, Liz covered her face with her hands, crying hard into them. Her eyes were sealed shut, she could have screamed the room down.

But she didn't. Telling herself to hold it together, she slowly stood on the ball of her feet. Walking over to the shower turning the water on, she stood in the shower letting her clothes, get soaking wet. Not caring in the slightest as she froze on the spot, her mind went numb.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Klaus was sat in his throne as he watched on, as more horny weak humans, danced with the dead. Theses human girls were half naked, and willing to be bitten.

It made him think of Caroline, he wished she was more willing, like these girls were. But his Caroline was different, which made her special. And he did love that about her.

Klaus then snapped his fingers ordering a servant over. One came running over, "Yes master?" she asked with eager eyes. She too was human, she had long red curly hair. Slim figure, nothing special about her.

"I'm thirsty." he growled at her, "Who would you like?" she asked. He smirked as he glanced over to her, _good she knows I want blood_. He thought.

"I want a blonde." he purred out while scratching his chin, "Yes master. I'll get one right away." she said before turning away. "Wait!" he called her back over to him.

"Yes master?" she asked worried she had done something wrong. "She must have blonde curly hair, pretty and slim. Otherwise I will _not_ be happy." he warned her. Flashing his bright yellow, wolf eyes towards her.

"Ye-sss.." she stuttered out. "Yes..Master." she stuttered before turning away, from him. His slave ran away, in search of a hot blonde, for her master.

It took longer than he wanted it to, for his human slave to find a hot blonde, for his pleasure. "I have found one, master.." his slave said looking pleased with herself.

Klaus pouted his lips as his eyes roamed this blonde's body, she was pretty he could tell. Her hair was much longer than Caroline's, _**it'll do**_ he thought to himself.

This blonde wasn't nearly as pretty as his Caroline, but she will have to do for tonight.

While Klaus was looking her up and down, the blonde haired girl was doing the same. She knew who he was, and weirdly enough, was quite pleased to have caught his eye.

"You can go now!" he snapped waving a hand towards his slave. "Yes master." she mumbled under breath, before walking off.

A devilish smirk in place, a raised hand out. Klaus laughed lightly, at this blonde. She was giggling as a blush crept out on her cheeks.

"I'm Laura." she said cheerfully as she stepped forward, wanting to be closer to him. Klaus rose to his feet towing over her, still smirking wickedly Klaus winked at her, while leaning down to her ear.

His stubble grazed against her ear, sending a cold shiver through her body. He could heard her heart beat jumping, as his hot breath, blew down onto her neck.

"Want to get out of here?" he whispered as he gazed at her neck, he then pressed his nose against her neck. Sniffing for her blood. It didn't sing out to him like Caroline's did.

Disappointed Klaus leaned backwards gazing down at her, a look of hunger in his eyes. Laura licked her lips as she gazed, back at him. "Yeah." she breathed whilst nodding her head, slightly.

Grabbed her hand in his and walked them outside, of his night club. He led them to his car, he stopped and glanced around the car park.

Laura watched on with confused eyes, "Something wrong?" she asked. Klaus spun around to face her, flashing her a toothy grin. "Nothing, love."

Klaus then grabbed hold of her cheeks, her eyes fell into his gaze. Starring deep into her eyes, he began to compel her. "You will do as I say, you will not be scared. You will not scream." he purred softly in her face.

Laura repeated every word he said, as the compulsion took over. Klaus smirked at her as she spoke, he then stroked her cheek with his thumb.

His lips were inches away from hers, "Good girl." he mouthed against her mouth, before pressing his lips against hers, roughly. Laura kissed him back trying to kiss him hard, but Klaus was kissing harder. Her lips were bruising already.

Her small soft hands came crashing down, on his hard chest. Pushing and shoving at his chest, hoping to push him away, as she was losing her breath.

Screaming in his mouth hoping it would make him pull away, and it did. Klaus leaned away from her but only a few inches. "Out of breath, _love_?" he teased her as Laura kept taking, deep breathes.

Each harsh breath she took, he could feel. Her warm breath tickling, at his nose. Laura had a look of horror on her face, a scream lost deep in her throat. As she saw Klaus drop his fangs, dangerously close to her neck.

His eyes filling with bright yellow, as he gazed hungrily at her. But his hunger wasn't just for her body, but for her blood too.

"Wh-wh.." she began to stutter while taking two steps backwards. Her hands clung to her heart, as she felt her beating heart, bounce against her ribs roughly. "Wha..ar-are..you?" she stuttered again.

Klaus stood still on the spot, watching her closely with humourers eyes.

"I'm something else," he teased flashing his fangs at her, before slipping back into a smirk.

Laura felt as if she couldn't move his eyes glued to her, his gaze making her frozen to the spot. "A different kind of monster." she heard him whisper out.

Klaus flashed in front of her, his hands snaking around her neck tightly, but not tight enough to kill. "I've got some vampire.." he taunted as he licked his fangs, Laura cried out as she had to breath out hard.

"Pleas-" she begun to say but he cut her begs of mercy off. He did hate it when they begged and begged. It was starting to get old. "I've got some wolf." he grinned wickedly while flashing his werewolf, eyes at her.

Laura's eyes widen with thick fear, her head was spinning around, like crazy it felt like it could explode at any minute. "A hybrid, _love_." he sang to her.

She then started to shake her body violently, "Let me go!" she shouted loudly. "No can do, darling." she looked on in horror, as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"I need to send a little message, to someone." he chuckled at her, as he threw her into his car. Laura tried to open the door but he was already, sat in the drivers seat and driving away, before she could act on it.

"Help meee!" she screamed and screamed, but her screams couldn't be heard from a single soul.

Once they arrived at his house Klaus had put cape across her mouth, her cheeks soaking wet with her falling tears. Laura was now sat on top of his bed eyeing Klaus while, he held on to her face.

His eyes dilated as he gazed back at her, "From now on, every pleasure I give you, you will enjoy it. You will beg and plead me, for more." he licked his lips hungrily.

Nodding her head at him as the compulsion took over her, "Strip for me, and slowly." he purred while taking a seat, in his chair opposite his bed.

A long sigh left her lips before she rose to her feet, feeling herself blushing, under his lustful gaze.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Caroline felt her eyes opening slowly, a yawn leaving her mouth. Stretching her arms out wide, she lifted her head to look around.

Gasping out as her eyes roamed the room, she knew she was no longer in her hotel room. The bed she laid in wasn't a tiny uncomfortable one, she slept in at the hotel.

This one was a huge king size bed, in a big and dark room, only light with a few candles, stood around the bed on the floor.

Caroline couldn't think who's room she was in, as she didn't recognise it. The bed room door cracked open, Caroline lifted her eyes over to it.

Horror filled her body as her eyes met with _his_ , "Dear god.." she muttered under her breath. A slow smirk crept upon, his face.

She noticed his eyes turning from normal to lust within seconds, her stomach beginning to bubble. He took a step forward, into the room.

Caroline panicked as she raised her hands up at him, her eyes begging him. "Stay there." she warned him. He let out an echoing chuckle, ignoring her warning he stepped further into his room.

Slamming the door shut behind him, Caroline then stood up a worrying, look haunting upon her face. He raised his hands at her. "Don't worry love, I won't hurt you." he grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes you will!" she barked out gritting her teeth. He shook his head at her. "I just wanted to say hi." he said softly.

Caroline sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah right." she scoffed turning her gaze away from him. He flashed in front of her within seconds, she gasped as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

Her eyes fell under his gaze, his eyes then dilated. "You will forgot how we met. I'm going to kiss you, and you will not try, to push me away."

Caroline dropped her eyes after he spoke, her mind went blank. Her eyes ran up to his, confusion came over her. "Who are you?" she asked him.

A small smirk came upon his mouth. "I'm the man of you're dreams." he laughed lightly. Caroline remained silent still confused, to who this man was.

"I'm Klaus, but you may call me Nik." he purred as he held his hand out for her. Caroline looked down at it for a few moments, before slowly slipping her hand into his.

"Caroline, My name is Caroline." she said quietly. _Oh I know darling._

He raised her hand up to his mouth, and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. Their eyes danced around, her voice lost in his lustful eyes.

Opening her mouth slightly to speak, he cut her off with a fast kiss. Caroline gasped lightly into his mouth, shocked how quick, he had pressed his mouth against hers.

Dipping his tongue deep into her mouth, Caroline didn't protest, her tongue swirled around with his. She felt her feet lifting, from the floor. Her back hit the bed her eyes fell shut.

Their kiss stopped as his hands roamed down her body, she bit down on her lip, as he ripped her shirt wide open. A low growl left his lips, as his gaze fell down to her breasts.

He then bit down on a nipple through her bra, Caroline groaned out, opening her eyes swiftly. He glanced up at her, smirking against her harden nipple. Flicking his tongue over it, Caroline moaned out.

Like her shirt he ripped her bra down the middle, "ah." she breathed out, feeling the cold blow on her hard nipples. Klaus then began sucking, and nipping at one nipple then move over to the over one. Giving it the same treatment.

Kissing his way from her nipples to the middle of her chest, he kissed a trail downwards. Caroline could feel herself getting wetter, and wetter.

His hands come down on her jeans, he pushed the zip down then roughly, pulled them off her legs. Leaving her only in her knickers.

Klaus growled hungrily at her, then glanced back up to her. Caroline blushed under his lusting gaze, he held their gaze as he leaned down, just above the top of her knickers.

Placing a soft kiss on her skin, she felt his fingers gaze up and down, the side of her legs. Klaus slowly pushed her knickers down.

Throwing them behind him, he stood up tall watching her closely. Klaus then pulled his shirt over his head, while kicking his shoes off.

Caroline kept her eyes on him, gazing down his body as his hands were on his jeans. Unbuttoned, unzipped Klaus licked his lips, before pushing his jeans down.

Letting them fall to the ground, Caroline gasped loudly, slapping her hands over her mouth. Her eyes widen as she came, face to face with his nakedness.

He wasn't wearing any boxers.

 _He_ was big! Thick too, Caroline wondered if he would fit inside of her. After all she was a virgin.

Klaus noticed her widen eyes gawking at his harden member, he was smirking devilishly. Stalking slowly over to her, Caroline fell backwards as Klaus climbed on top of her.

His hands fell on her thighs, ticking her skin with his finger tips, trailing upwards. Caroline groaned blushing once again. "I want you on you're hands and knees." he said softly, winking at her.

Caroline frowned slightly she was about to move, when Klaus picked her up, spinning her around. Caroline was now knelled on her knees, her palms pressed down into the bed.

Her face facing away from him, she caught his eye in the mirror, across from them. She saw him licking lips as he gawked, at her naked bottom stuck out.

He stood behind her now following her gaze in the mirror, a playful smirk hanging from his lips. He ran a hand down her back, pushing her back down.

He grabbed hold of her hair roughly when Caroline looked down, his eyes were warning her. "I want you to watch me, as I fuck you from behind." He growled out.

Before she could say a single word, he entered her wet folds. Earning a moan, from her lips. " _Nik_." she groaned out as he began to thrust, into her.

His other hand gripped onto her hip, as his other hair held tightly in her hair. Pumping in and out of her hard and rough.

His pace began to quicken, and Caroline was swollen and soaking wet. " _Nikk!"_ Caroline moaned loudly. Klaus could feel Caroline was close, he quickened his thrusting. His eyes flashing yellow, as Caroline came onto his dick. Their gaze never, leaving each others.

"Fuck! _Caroline_ , so tight so wet." he growled as he rambled even harder into her, "All because of me." he smirked proudly.

Caroline came again on him, moaning loudly after she screamed, out his name. "Tell me, you're _mine_." he growled at her.

Digging his nails into her flesh harshly, when Caroline didn't speak. Caroline groaned squeezed her eyes shut, "Tell me!" he shouted while pulling her hair back.

Caroline opened her eyes and gazed at him, through the mirror. Biting hard down on her lip, "Tell me." he warned her again.

"I'm yours." she cried out moaning his name. Klaus came soon after, she did. Caroline fell forwards and Klaus fell down, next to her.

Turning her over he tucked her close to his naked body, Caroline was all sweaty and breathing heavily. Klaus smiled as if he, had won a war. Proud as ever, he placed a kiss on top, of her head.

While running a hand down her body, snaking his arm possessively around her waist. Pulling her closer to his body, nearly squeezing her. He didn't want to let her go so easily.

" _ **Caroline?** "_

" _Wake up **Caroline**."_

 **" _Caroline.."_**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Huh?" Caroline mumbled out as she sat up. Her hand clinging to her chest, as if to cover herself. Liz gave Caroline a weird look.

"You were shaking, in your sleep honey." Liz whispered letting out, a long yawn. You could see the tiredness looming in her eyes.

"What.." Caroline spat out, as she looked down at herself. She was still dressed in her blood stained clothes, her eyes looked up, gazing around the room.

Caroline sighed as she noticed she was in a hotel room, but her mind thought she was else where.

"Have we been any else?" Caroline asked Liz as she stood up, out of the bed. "No, I took us straight here." Liz mumbled under her breath.

Liz then walked back over to her bed, and crawled under her bed sheets. Caroline crept over to the window, she had a little look out the window. "How do we know, if he hadn't followed us here?" she questioned.

Liz sighed a sad and long sigh before she answered Caroline, "I don't." Liz growled out. Glaring over at Caroline, "We'll be leaving soon, anyway." Liz bit out.

"You blame me for this, don't you." Caroline said firmly. "You blame me for my fathers death, don't you." Caroline said shakily.

"Yes, I do." Liz spat out. Caroline looked down to her feet, fighting back the tears. Caroline knew Liz would blame her for this, even though she had never met Klaus before this evil had happened.

Liz then turned her body away from Caroline and let her eyes close. Caroline stood by the window looking out, waiting for Liz to fall into a deep sleep.

Once Liz was asleep and snoring her head off, Caroline clothes out of her blood stained, clothes and into fresh clean ones.

She stood in the open door way, looking back at Liz Caroline frowned deeply, Caroline felt it was for best if she went on her own.

"Goodbye mum.." Caroline whispered as a few tears fell out from her eyes.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hey darlings! Hope you like this little update, I can not believe how much this has blown up! So keep reviewing & following, & I keep writing. Much love Bambi x.**


	3. Three

**Rated** ; M.

This will be a **Dark** story, Klaus will not be kind and loving in this story, do not read if you can't handle **dark** Klaus.

But if you can enjoy!

* * *

 **.**

Hide & Seek.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Her feet were sore, crying out in pain.

They were plum red from all the walking she had done.

Miles, many long tiresome miles Caroline had walked. A sad cry left her, dry lips as she kicked her feet outwards. It pained her to keep moving.

Every step she took her feet was throbbing out. Her thirst for a drink, was killing her. Her throat was dry as a bone, she could kill for a drink right now.

Her eyes widened when she saw a building coming in sight. A sigh of relief came out with a joyful smile, spread across her face. _I'm saved!_ She thought to herself as she picked up her pace, desperate to get there quicker.

Luckily enough for Caroline, she found a café that was open. Caroline wasn't sure what time it was now, as the moonlight had disappeared, and out came the sunlight.

She didn't care all she could think about was, eating and drinking. But then it hit her hard across the face, she realised that she didn't have any money.

No stranger would take pity on her, no matter how hungry she was. Her stomach growled loudly as she glanced inside, the café's window.

Caroline sighed a low sad sigh dropping her eyes, from the food taunting her. "I'm so hungry!" she groaned out. "Are you ok sweetheart?" a deep manly voice called behind her.

She almost jumped out of her skin, this voice was British like Klaus's. But she knew it wasn't Klaus behind her.

Slowly Caroline spun around to face this mysterious British man. He was tall with black short hair, nothing like Klaus at all. He was grinning at her, his gaze was soft on her.

"I'm fine." she mumbled out while glancing around him. Her stomach growled once again, earning a laugh from him. "Doesn't sound like it." he said with a wider grin.

Caroline just stared at him, he put his hand out to her. "I'm Enzo, and you are?" Caroline looked him over not knowing, wither to trust him or not. But her hunger for food, was too much to care.

"I'm Caroline." she said quietly, _shit maybe I should have made a name up!_ Enzo smirked noticing she didn't shake his hand, "Would you like to get some food? I can see or hear more like, you're rather hungry." he joked.

"Yeah." _Please!_ Enzo walked over to the café door and opened it for her, Caroline gave him a half smile as she slid into a seat.

"Get anything you want, I'm feeling quite faint from hunger." Enzo purred, with a wicked glint in his eyes. "What do you fancy?" Caroline found herself asking him.

 _You._ "A burger with some chips, will do me." he said grinning from ear to ear, as if she had told an hilarious joke.

"What can I get you both?" the waiter asked them. They ordered, then they ate. Caroline drank and drank, filling herself up with food.

Not knowing when she would next eat.

"Caroline, may I ask you a question?" Enzo asked after he had paid the bill. They were now stood outside the café, standing by the bus stop.

"Sure." she said nodding her head sightly, as she watched the road, as she waited for the bus to arrive. They always did arrive late.

"Are you alone?" he questioned getting straight to the point. Caroline closed her eyes, while taking in a deep breath. "You don't have to answer, if you don't want to." he breathed out, she could feel his warm breath on her bare shoulders.

It sent a cold unhappy shiver down her, she then opened her eyes, glancing over to the road once again. "I am." she mumbled under her breath.

"I see."

A few silent seconds past them by, "Would you like to come travelling with me?" he asked with hopefully eyes. Caroline was sightly shocked.

Turning herself around, Caroline gazed into his eyes. "What.." she breathed out. Her eyes searched his. "You could be a serial killer, for all I know." she half laughed out.

"I'm not, I promise." he said cheerfully, too cheerfully for Caroline's liking. She remained silent as she started deeply at him. "Look, I'll be honest with you Caroline." he said with a long sigh towards, the end.

"I know who you are, who you really are." he began to say. Caroline's eyes widen for a second or two. "How?" she asked. "I'm a vampire."

"And we vampire's do tend to talk, too much." he laughed loudly.

Caroline gasped the second she heard vampire, she was backing away from him within seconds. Enzo raised his hands up, his face blank. "I won't hurt you, I promise!" he told her firmly.

She was shaking her head violently, as she felt herself tearing up. Her father's face came crawling into her mind. "You can trust me." Enzo tried to calm her down.

"How can I? When a vampire killed my father and nearly killed me, and my mother!" she shouted rather loudly. A look of pure hate in her eyes.

"I know Klaus, the king of the underworld is looking for you." Enzo took a step forwards, towards Caroline his hands still raised up.

"So?" Caroline cried. "I can protect you, I can keep you hidden from his preying eyes." his voice was soft, but truthful.

"Why?" she spat out, still unsure of him and his kind words. "Why do you want to help me?" she questioned him. "Because he killed my family too, all because I wouldn't stand by his side." Enzo growled out.

His eyes flashed with hurt, that he couldn't hide. Caroline's gaze softened. She stopped taking steps backwards. "I want him dead, just as much as you do Caroline." his voice was thick with anger.

"Ok." she whispered out, before biting down harshly on her bottom lip. She couldn't believe she was putting, her life in this man's hands.

"Really?" he raised his eye brow at her. Caroline nodded her head. "Come, my cars over here." Once they began driving away, Caroline couldn't help but still feel something was wrong.

"So..where are we going?" she asked after she saw the, **You're now leaving Mystic Falls** sign. "You'll love it were we're going. Big city, loud music, lots of people." Enzo said with a happy smile.

"Sounds..lovely." Caroline smiled back. "Trust me you'll settle in, in no time. Plus I have family there too, so they can keep you safe, when I need to..hunting." he muttered towards the end.

Caroline laughed nervously "So what's this wonderful place called then? she asked again.

Enzo coughed with a hint of sadness creeping into his eyes. His voice was a whisper in the air, she had hardly heard him speak the words.

" **New Orleans**."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

His phone buzzed loudly in the room, it was at his ear within seconds. "Yes?" he growled down the phone. "We've found something." the person on the other end said.

"Which is what?!" Klaus hissed angrily as he slapped his hand down on the desk. His patience was watering thin, anything Klaus wanted. He always got and without waiting for it either.

But his sweet Caroline was making him wait for it, and it angered him deeply. He wanted to claim her already, he did find it hard to be patient.

"We've found Caroline's mother, Liz.." the voice said. "What about Caroline?" Klaus demanded. There was silence for a few seconds, until Klaus growled harshly down the phone.

"We couldn't find her, but we followed her scent to a café miles, and miles away from the hotel they were staying in." Klaus rolled his eyes before, smashing his glass against the wall.

"You need to find her and fast! Or else heads will roll!" He threatened with harsh growls. Klaus's heavy breathing down the phone, was already scaring the man behind the other end.

"Yes sir!" he muttered out. "Klaus.. what shall I do about the mother?" he asked. Klaus didn't give it much of a thought, his smirk was wicked as ever. "Kill her, and make sure it's painful too. I want you to record her screams or agony." he said looking proud of himself.

Not a care in the world.

"Yes sir.-right away.."

"Just for keepsake, once I have my mate by my side. I can't have her, trying to escape now can I. This will keep her in check." he chuckled darkly.

He ended the call, then waved a human slave over to him. He had made sure to stock up on them. Especially after that shared dream, he gave Caroline.

Klaus played it over and over in his head, it tormented him badly. The look of innocent lust upon her face, turned him on so bad. He wanted to film them, so he watch it over and over again.

He couldn't wait to taste her for real, her blood, her cum, her tears. To lick clean every blood and sweat from her tiny body.

No matter how many human slaves he went through, their blood wasn't a pact on Caroline's. His Caroline's blood was pure, and rich.

It tasted too good to share.

And will a few vampires running, around that weren't by standing by him. He couldn't bare the thought of another vampire, coming along and stealing her away.

His smirk grew as he heard his human slave scream out, as he burred his fangs, deeply into her flesh. He drunk her dry, before flicking her dead body from him.

His phone rang once again, _this better be good_ he thought with a sigh. "What." he spat out while whipping the blood from his lips.

"I haven't found Caroline but another vampire, said he saw her getting into a car with someone."

Klaus was all ears, "Good boy, now don't ring me again until you've found her." he warned the poor boy at the other end. Klaus then ended the call with a wide grin on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" Kol asked as he let out a sigh, as he glanced at the dead blonde on the floor.

"Oh nothing, can't I just be happy over nothing?" he laughed. "You're never happy unless, you have caused pain." Kol muttered as he poured himself a drink.

Klaus just rolled his eyes at his brother. "Rebecca won't be too happy, to hear we're coming home." Kol said after downing his drink.

"So? I don't go about my life to please her. She will have to just deal with it!" Klaus growled under his breath. "I thought you wanted to stay, in Mystic Falls for Caroline? Or have you gone off her already." Kol laughed.

Klaus flashed a warning glare towards his brother, "Actually I have my men looking for her as we speak. New Orleans is our home brother, and Caroline will be living there with us. No matter where I am Caroline will be." Klaus said calmly.

Kol rolled his eyes while downing another drink. "Well aren't you the romantic, all of a sudden. One would think you've gone soft."

The glass Kol was holding was now smashed on the floor, Klaus's hand wrapped tightly around Kol's throat. Klaus's eyes glowing bright red with anger.

"I am _not_ going soft!" Klaus gritted out, he was breathing heavily. Kol then placed his hands onto Klaus's chest, and shoved Klaus off of him. They exchanged a few punches between them, they were both just as strong as each other.

After Klaus's study was smashed up, the brothers stopped fighting. "So angry brother." Kol taunted Klaus. "Let's hope Caroline can tame the beast." he sang out.

Klaus glared daggers at him, a low grumbled escaped Klaus's mouth. "What are you going to do, when you do find Caroline?" Kol questioned.

"That has nothing to do with you!" Growled Klaus. "All you'll do is break, the poor girl. You've already stolen her family away, her whole life.

I thought love was a vampire's greatest weakness. And here you are, the great and powerful King. Falling in love with a human." Kol chuckled his eyes taunting with amusement.

"Shut it! Or else." Klaus warned him.

"Or else what? You have gone soft, because you would have killed me by now. Wouldn't you." Kol grinned. Before Kol could speak another word, Klaus's hand was in Kol's chest. Squeezing down hard on Kol's heart, Klaus smirked darkly at his baby brother.

"Niklaus! Remove you're hand from Kol's chest at once." Elijah roared out as he stormed into the room. " _No._ " Klaus smirked. "Niklaus killing Kol won't help anything!" Elijah said with a sigh.

"I don't care, or am I too soft now to kill you brother?" Klaus taunted flashing Kol a toothy grin. "I dare you to call me soft again, I dare you." Klaus hissed flashing his fangs at Kol.

Elijah flashed in front of Klaus and shoved him away, Kol gasped out a breath of air. His hands clamping over his now healed chest. "You dick! You could have killed me." Kol shouted clearly quite pissed off with Klaus.

"So what." Klaus rolled his eyes playfully. "Kol why don't you go out, and get some fresh blood." Elijah told him. Kol just groaned at Elijah, before racing off.

"You're temper seems to have gotten worse, now you've found you're mate." Elijah stated with a frown.

"I can't help it! You know what the witch said, once an alpha male finds his mate, they must claim them. Otherwise the alpha male goes crazy with want." Klaus groaned at his brother.

Klaus ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it slightly. Klaus took a deep breath of air, "I must claim her before the full moon, otherwise she will died.." Klaus grumbled out.

Elijah scowled at Klaus, "But the witch said she would only die, if you both shared blood?..You didn't-did you?" he asked confused.

"Her blood..it was too damn tempting. And she..- she only had a little bit of my blood. She wasn't meant to taste my blood, until after I claim her. But she bit my finger, enough to draw a little bit of blood."

Elijah closed his eyes briefly "Oh dear god." he mumbled under his breath. "We must find her Elijah, I can't lose my mate." Elijah could almost hear sadness in Klaus's voice.

"I know. And we will." Elijah promised him.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Sorry it took so long! Been super busy but I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **I will focus on this story and finish this one first before my others.**_

 _ **Much love Bambi x.**_


	4. Four

**.**

Hide & Seek.

 **.**

* * *

 **Rated** ; M.

This will be a **Dark** story, Klaus will not be kind and loving in this story, do not read if you can't handle **dark** Klaus. But if you can enjoy!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"So, what are we going to do in New Orleans?" Caroline asked, before letting out a long yawn. "Sorry, I know you must be very tired. It's just not safe to stay in hotels." Enzo frowned deeply.

Caroline smiled over at him, "It's fine honestly, I would rather be safe than sorry." she yawned out.

"Well, first we will be meeting with a good friend of mine, she's like a sister to me. She's the only family I have left really.." he muttered with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry." Caroline whispered. Her eyes glancing over at with, with deep sadness. Enzo glanced at her giving her a small smile. "It's not you're fault sweetheart."

"Do I have to change my name? My whole id now?" Caroline went on to ask him, more and more questions spilling out.

"I'm not sure yet Caroline, my friend we're off to see. She's a witch, I'm hoping she can put a spell on us." he said calmly. Caroline froze she didn't like the sound of that.

Turning herself around she looked at him with worried eyes, "What kind of spell?" her panic was clear in her voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you, or let anything or anyone hurt you Caroline." he told her firmly. "I'm not that kind of guy." he told her.

"Actions speak louder than words." Caroline grumbled under her breath. "And I'm going to prove to you, that I don't plan on hurting you." he nearly yelled out.

An awkward silence came out, Caroline kept silent not knowing what to say, her emotions were all over the place. "Look, I'm sorry! I've been on my own for ages, I forgot how to act around company.." he said apologizing to her.

"It's strange for both of us. A week ago I never thought any of this would happen, my life was perfect until it all went to hell!" she cried out. Whipping away a few fallen tears, Caroline propped her head backwards.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep." Caroline mumbled out whilst, she spun herself around trying to get comfortable.

"Wait," Enzo called out. "What?" yawned Caroline. "Let me just tell you about this spell." he said in a hurry. "Can't it wait?" she whined as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Yeah..you get some sleep." she heard him say, it wasn't long before her eyes fell. Drifting into a deep deep sleep, while Enzo continued to drive.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A loud smashing sounds echoed through the house, after an annoyed eye roll, Elijah rose to his feet with a long sigh.

He followed the loud sounds and found Klaus angry once again, smashing up another room in their house. "What has happened now brother?" Elijah asked whilst standing in the door way.

Klaus let out a loud hissing noise, his eyes glowing with anger. Something really had ticked him off this time. "My stupid minions, still haven't found my mate!" he growled.

"Ah." Elijah let out hinting a slight smirk on his lips. "Don't look at me like that! I'm in no mood for company!" Klaus growled out harshly.

"Then why don't we visit the Bennett witch? After all she is the most powerful witch alive." Elijah said with a little shrug of his shoulders.

"She's in New Orleans _brother_!" Klaus spat out while narrowing his eyes at Elijah.

"So?"

"Here I thought you wanted the girl, and badly." Elijah chuckled as he strode inside the room. "I do!" Klaus shouted. "Then what's stopping you from going to New Orleans then?" Elijah questioned.

"What if Caroline is still in Mystic Falls? Or what if she comes back. I must stay here-" He was cut off by Elijah.

"Then tell some of you're hybrids to stay behind, while we leave for New Orleans. Simple."

Klaus stood still before a great big grin burst out upon his lips. "You're a mad genius Elijah." Klaus smirked before slapping Elijah, on his back a few times.

Klaus then began to walk out of the room. "So shall I call Rebecca, and let her know we're coming home?" Elijah asked as he shouted out.

"No, why don't we surprise her." Chuckled Klaus.

Klaus then called a few of his hybrids and told them he was leaving, for New Orleans and they must stay at Mystic Falls. To keep an eye out for Caroline, and to ring him soon as.

It wasn't long until both Elijah and Klaus were sat in their seats, on Klaus's private jet. On there way back to their home. New Orleans.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

They were stood outside the witch's house, Bonnie she was called. Enzo had many nice things to say about her, about their friendship.

How this Bonnie helped him walk in the sunlight, his daylight ring. And how much Bonnie hated Klaus Mikaelson, with a passion.

"Are you sure she won't mind helping me?" Caroline asked once more, as Enzo held her hand giving a little squeeze. He turned his face to hers, and smiled deeply at her.

"Of course she won't. She hates Klaus remember." he told her rubbing her hand. Caroline smiled up at him, "As long as you're sure." she mumbled.

"I am." he winked at her before he knocked on Bonnie's front door. A minute or two later the door came open, there stood a tall light dark skinned women. She had a beautiful face, long dark black hair. A smile on her lips.

"Enzo!" she said cheerfully not noticing Caroline just yet. They embraced each other, hugging one another tightly as they laughed out.

Once they pulled away Bonnie placed her hands on Enzo's cheeks. "You look well." she said with a smile. "I am sweetheart." he said grinning from ear to ear.

Caroline stood there feeling awkward as hell, she felt like she was intruding on a private moment. "Who's this?" she heard Bonnie ask.

"Bonnie this is Caroline, Caroline this is Bonnie." he said as he introduced them to each other. Caroline put on her best smile, "Hey." Caroline whispered.

"Caroline as in Caroline Forbes? The very one who has an extremely, angry Hybrid after her?" Bonnie sounded annoyed as she spoke.

Caroline bite down on her bottom lip, looking up at Enzo. He looked slightly guilty as he nodded his head, at Bonnie. A deep sigh left Bonnie's lips.

Placing a hand on her hip Bonnie, looked Caroline up and down. "And now you want me to help _her_." Bonnie nearly growled out.

"Look before you-.." Enzo was about to finish his sentence, until Caroline interrupted him.

"Klaus killed my father! And now because of that my mother hates me, and blames me for his death. And I have to live with that, the rest of my life." Caroline groaned out.

Caroline ran her hands through her hair, Bonnie's eyes softened up slightly, "I'll always live in fear now because of that..- that beast!" Caroline shouted. Enzo grabbed on of her hands, giving it a squeeze.

"Fine." Bonnie mumbled out while she crossed her hands over her chest. "I'll help you." Caroline smiled slightly at Bonnie. "Come inside before you catch praying eyes and ears." she then showed them inside.

"Enzo said something about a spell? What are you planning on doing?" Caroline asked as she sat down on Bonnie's sofa. Enzo was busy making himself a drink in the kitchen.

"I'm going to cast a spell over you and Enzo, to keep you hidden. So no other witch can find you, other than me." Bonnie said as she started looking around the room.

"Oh, good. So I won't have to change my name or anything?" Caroline questioned. "Well I think it would be best, if you changed you're last name at least."

Caroline nodded her head at Bonnie, Enzo then enter the room with two drinks in his hands. One for Bonnie one and one for himself. "So how about you have a little nap Caroline, while me and Bonnie catch up." Enzo said with a little wink.

"I'm not that tired any more.." Caroline muttered out. "You could have a little walk around, upstairs." he said eyeing at the door then back to Caroline.

Caroline sighed but nodded her head, she understood loud and clear. Enzo and Bonnie wanted to speak alone, without Caroline in the room.

Caroline stood up then made her way upstairs, once Caroline was out of hearing reach. Bonnie spun around to face Enzo.

"Do you know how much trouble we both could be in, if Klaus ever found out she was here! He will kill you once he finds out, you have Caroline with you!" Bonnie hissed harshly under her breath.

Her eyes nearly popping out with anger, "Calm down Bon. I have this under control! Klaus ain't going to find out unless you tell him." Enzo said calmly.

Bonnie shook her head as she began to pace around in a circle, "You're unbelievable!" she shouted as she slapped her hands, down the sides of her body.

"Why did you take her in?" Bonnie questioned him waving her finger in his face. "Because I felt bad for her, it made me think of my little sister. I couldn't just leave her, for that bastard to come along, and kill her." Enzo growled out.

Bonnie sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, a few times. "You don't know do you." Bonnie said while she shut her eyes.

"Know what?" Enzo asked after he downed his drink. "Caroline," she paused to sigh. "She's..she's."

"She's what?" Enzo asked with a groan.

"She's Klaus's mate."

"What?.." Enzo spat out a look of horror creeping on his face. "Shit." he cursed out, slapping a hand over his face. "Yep. We're both in deep shit." Bonnie sighed before walking over to him, slipping down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't tell her, we mustn't." Enzo said after a minutes silence. "I agree."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Little did they know that Caroline hadn't gone upstairs, she had been sat on a step. Listening carefully in on their conversion. And now she wished she hadn't.

A mate, she was Klaus's mate. Caroline didn't know what that meant, but what ever it meant she didn't like the sound of it.

Caroline then slowly and quietly stood up, and made her way into the bathroom. She felt herself start to tear up. Everything was getting on top of her, her whole world was tumbling down.

Caroline knew she had to find out what a mate was, and what it meant for her. And how to get out of it and fast.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

I know it's a short chapter but I don't have a lot of time on my hands, so I hope you don't hate this update too much! And don't worry dark Klaus will come out on the next chapter! and Smutt too hehe.

Much love Bambi x.


	5. Five

**.**

Hide & Seek.

 **.**

* * *

 **Rated** ; M.

This will have a little surprise, hopefully a nice surprise ;)

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a Happy New Year & Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Caroline kept her lips sealed as they ate in silence. Bonnie was too angry at Enzo, and too worried for her life to speak. Enzo on the other hand didn't seem have a care, in the world.

He was gulping down his food quite quickly, with a great big grin on his face. _Ma_ _ybe_ _he's pretending?_ She thought as she took her, last big bite of her dinner.

Her eyes twitched between the two, should she say she had heard them before? Demand to know more about this mate thing? Caroline wanted to scream out, lashed out on them.

But she held her tongue. After all she hardly knew Enzo, Caroline had never met Bonnie until a few hours ago. Caroline didn't feel unsafe around them, but she didn't feel like she could trust them.

Bonnie coughed as her eyes were glaring at Enzo, his eyes were on Caroline's though. He winked at her before glancing over to Bonnie, understanding her cough was a signal, that she wanted to speak to him. Alone.

Enzo rolled his eyes playfully with a small smile on his lips, he looked back at Caroline. Who was eyeing him suspiciously, it amused him.

"It's getting late don't you think Caroline, why don't you go up to bed, and get some sleep." it wasn't a question more like a demand.

 _But I'm not even tired!_ Caroline let out a long sigh as she eyed Bonnie, "I've only just finished my dinner." she stated her lips turned down into a frown.

Enzo laughed lightly shaking his head at her, "So? It's still late." _for a human_ he nearly said. But he caught himself keeping that silent.

"I'm not a child! You can't tell me what to do anyway." she shouted as she rose to her feet, raising her hands up in the air.

"You are compared to my age Caroline." his voice teased her, while winking at her. Caroline scoffed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"And by the way I can tell you what to do." hinting a smirk on his lips. Caroline's face fell, a prick of fear crept into her. "But-but.. you said you wouldn't-" he cut her off.

"Caroline, I keep my promises. I do not want to hurt you, all I want to do is keep you safe. Even if it means I have to boss, you about a little bit." he confessed.

She didn't know why, but she believed him. Bonnie or Enzo could have thrown her out, leaving her on her own to escape Klaus's hunt for her.

But they didn't.

Caroline dropped her angry gaze from Enzo, her hands were now placed on her hips. "Fine." she barked out. "But only a little bit of bossing!" she warned him playfully wiggling a finger, around at him.

Enzo grinned at her whilst nodded his head as if he agreed. "So bed time then?" he chuckled before taking a sip of his blood mixed whine.

Caroline just rolled her eyes as she glided out of the room, as her feet hit the first step she heard him call out. "Good night princess."

"Do you really have to tease her, so much?" she heard Bonnie say. Caroline might end up liking this girl after all.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

She waited and waited. It seemed to take them for ever to go to bed. Caroline could hear them arguing for a while, _probably about me._ She heard a something smash loudly against a wall.

Caroline wasn't sure if she should have gone downstairs, but she didn't dare move. She planned it all out inside her head, now all she had to do was wait.

Her plan wasn't to escape and run off on her own, she just wanted some space, some time on her own. Everything was crashing down on her, crushing her.

Ever since she was a little girl she would go on a walk, to clear her mind. That's all she wanted to do was to go for a walk, then come back to Bonnie's house.

Without them noticing she had gone. Maybe she's mad, maybe she's lost her mind. But damn it she was going to do what she wanted, to do.

It was Bonnie who fell in a deep sleep first, she could hear her soft snores, in the room two doors away from her room. Then an hour or two later Enzo went to bed.

She stared at the clock in the kitchen, it said it was 3am. She took a deep breath out her hand held tightly, on the door knob.

Bonnie had left the door key in the key hole, Caroline unlocked the door. Opening the door Caroline gazed outside, once outside Caroline shut the door behind her forgetting to lock it.

She began her walk.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Once the brothers had arrived in their home land, Rebecca started having a hissy fit. A good few punches and slaps were thrown.

Angry spiteful words spat.

Elijah tried to calm her down, promising her they wouldn't be in New Orleans for long. It didn't matter to her thought, she knew it would upset her boyfriend. Marcel.

He claimed he was king but Rebecca knew it wouldn't be long, until her brother Nik would reclaim back his thrown.

"How could you do this to me Nik? Do you really not care at all?!" screamed Rebecca. She was stood close to his face, her fangs out showing how truly furious, she was at him.

Rebecca wasn't even mad at Elijah, he held no threats. But Nik did. And it pissed her off deeply.

Klaus just laughed her at her sad attempt to scare him off. Klaus wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. He had some witches to find.

Rebecca groaned as she clawed at him again, he pushed her off of him. "Why the bloody hell are you here?!" she huffed and puffed.

"Can't I just pop in and visit my dear precious sister?" Klaus teased with a dark chuckle.

Rebecca laughed out shaking her head, "You didn't come all this way, just to see me." she growled. "Now tell me the truth!" she barked before baring her fangs at him again.

"Nope." he laughed at her silly attempt to snap his neck. He shoved her way from him, she fell down harshly to the ground.

"Enough!" Elijah growled at them both, stepping in between his siblings. "We are in need of some, powerful witches Rebecca." Elijah said calmly.

"Elijah!" Klaus hissed turning his narrowed angry eyes at him. Elijah sighed at him but ignored his death glares. "What? Why?" Becca asked slightly curious as to why.

"None of you're bloody business." snarled Klaus. His eyes had turned a shade of amber, which meant he was extremely close to losing his temper.

That made Rebecca even more curious at Klaus's outburst.

"Keeping something hidden brother?" Rebecca laughed as she teased him. Klaus just hissed at her through his teeth. Elijah hid his smile not wanting to push Klaus too far, over the edge.

"Do you know any that may, help us?" Elijah asked Becca. She rolled her eyes at the thought of witches, helping vampires. "No." she laughed. "You know witches Elijah, they hate vampires. If they help you, it won't be because of the goodness of their heart."

"So you don't know any then?"

"Damn it Rebecca I don't care, if they want to help us or not! They will and they will do it fast!" Klaus shouted out as he paced around the room, looking for any alcohol.

"Us?" she barked out a laugh, "Oh no, I don't need anything from any witches brother. You can get them to help _you_ on your own."

Rebecca then tried to walk out of the living room, but Klaus blocked her way. "And where do you think your going?"

Rebecca growled as she glared at Klaus, "Move or I'll make you move." she snapped. "Help me and I'll help you out." he said with a hint of a smirk.

Rebecca then took a step backwards, her eyes calmed down. "And what is it that I need your help with?" she asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know all about your new toy boy." Klaus said with a big grin on his face, as if to taunt her. _How?_ Rebecca thought as she glanced at Elijah.

She hadn't told him or Elijah about Marcel. But how the hell did they find out, about him?

"I don't know who your talking about.." she muttered as she looking around the room. Klaus chuckled at her obvious lie, he shook his head at her.

"Now, now sister. There's no need to lie to me, after all I mean no harm, to him." _Yeah right!_ She almost laughed out and told him to stop lying himself.

"Who's lying now?" she said with a raised eye brow. "All I want is a witches name. And we, well Elijah can find her." Klaus said grinning at Elijah, who rolled his eyes.

"Fine! But you must promise me, you will leave once you have gotten, what you want."

Klaus smiled sweetly at her whilst nodding his head slightly, "I promise."

"As do I." Elijah said.

Rebecca sighed but told them a witches name. "She's a Bennett witch. Bonnie is her name."

Klaus grinned wickedly at his sister, she slapped his hands together. "Good girl." "You better not hurt her Klaus!" Becca warned him with a glare. "She's a good friend of mine." she stated.

"No harm with come to the girl, will it Niklaus." Elijah said speaking up. Klaus rolled his eyes playfully, a sigh on his lips. "I'll try my best not to hurt her." he laughed.

Rebecca just groaned before flashing out of the room, and into her bed room. Elijah turned to Klaus with his serious face in place.

"Right I'm going to go hunt down some blood, while you can find the witch bitch." Klaus barked his order. Elijah groaned under his breath.

Klaus's dark chuckle echoed through the house, before he flashed out of the room and out of the house. All he had on his mind was Caroline, which made him rather thirsty. For her.

For some fresh juicy, warm blood.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Caroline didn't plan on going for a fifteen minute walk, but her mind wasn't quite clear yet. And it was still dark out, but not too dark to not see.

She was enjoying her walk, she couldn't remember the last time she had some time, to herself. She tried not to think too much about the past, because all she could see was her father.

His dead eyes starring back at her, she could see Klaus close behind her father's back. His haunting smirk on his lips, as he licked them. Which were coated in her father's blood.

" _Caroline_.."

" _You did this!_

No.

" _You did this to me, this is all you're fault."_

No father! No.

Caroline shook her head violently as her tears begun to fall, crawling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry father." she shouted out loud.

She fell down, to her knees. Her hair dug deeply, harshly in her hair. Her hands were covering her face, as she cried heavily out.

Caroline froze as she heard a very loud howl break out, in the silent forest behind her. Slowly she stood back on her feet, her body turning around to face the entrance of the forest.

Another howl growled out, Caroline knew it was time to race home. Before she became wolf's meat. But before Caroline could begin to move, out popped a very large grey wolf.

She gasped out loudly jumping backwards, trying to put space behind her, and the animal. Her body was shaking with fear. She tried to calm herself by breathing in and out.

Her eyes were glued to the wolf, she watched as he edged closer to her. The wolf's movements were slow and slick. Caroline choose to stand still, too scared to dare to move an inch.

The wolf stuck it's nose out and sniffed in the air, confusing Caroline as she watched it. She shivered as she felt the wolf's wet nose, touch her naked leg. She wished she had put a pair of leggings on now, instead of her pyjamas shorts.

The wolf's nose breathed on her skin, it made her skin tickle slightly. It growled against her leg, Caroline could swear she saw, anger in the wolf's eyes.

"Please don't hurt me.." she whispered out with pleading eyes. The wolf's eyes softened but only the slightest bit. Caroline freaked out as she watched it stick it's tongue out and lick, her leg.

"Eww!" she screeched out screwing her face up. Caroline took three steps back. A low but harsh growl left the wolf's mouth.

That's when Caroline ran.

Kicking her little feet out she ran as fast as she could, her breath picking up, as she breathed out heavily. Panic, horror was all she could feel.

Chilled to the bone as she heard more loud angry howls behind her. Daring herself she glanced behind her, nearly stopping still. She noticed the wolf was missing, not in sight.

But that didn't stop her from running, she kept to her pace. Even if the wolf had stopped running after her, Caroline was far too scared to stop, running for her life.

She just wanted to be back at Bonnie's house, somewhere she felt safe. Somewhere where she wasn't alone.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

He couldn't believe it, the second he smelt her scent in the air, hitting his nose, he followed it. It lead him all the way to his Caroline.

Finally he had found her, and without the help of any witches. She took his breath away, she truly was stunning even in her pyjamas.

His wolf side screamed out wanting to claim her, and taste every inch of her body. He knew what he had to do, he ran off back into the forest. Turning back into his human form, he sniffed the air for her once again.

He lurked behind a tree as he watched her closely, she had stopped running, as she had ran out of breath and was breathing hard.

Her hands were pressed into her chest, and she puffed her lips out, as she breathed. He watched her with hungry eyes, he wanted a taste of her.

Klaus wanted nothing more than to claim her right now, but he knew he couldn't. The time wasn't right but he knew he would pleasure, her right now.

He needed it, and badly.

Klaus stalked towards her a look of pure hungry lust in his eyes. " _ **Caroline**_." he purred out. He smirked as he heard her heart beat, speed up rapidly.

He was stood close behind her, they were almost touching. "Klaus." she managed to breath his name out. A chilling shiver ran down her arms, as she felt his fingertips touch the skin of her arms.

She shook her shoulders to try and prey his fingers on of her, but Klaus dug his finger nails into her skin harshly. Caroline whimpered as she turned her body around, she really didn't want to look at him. But she knew she had no choice.

It wasn't like she could out run him, he is way much faster than she is.

A loud gasp left her lips as their eyes met. Her mind went blank, as she felt his hungry gaze upon her. "Was.." she paused as she glanced down his body.

Blushing deeply as she noticed how very naked he was, it burnt her cheeks. Her eyes hurried up to look back into his eyes, not daring to move.

Klaus chuckled at her as he saw her blossom blush, his smirk angered her. "Was you the wolf?" she asked him, whispering it out quietly.

He nodded his head slowly, "Yes sweetheart."

"Is that how you found me?" she questioned. Klaus licked his lips, while shaking his head. "No."

"I didn't know where, you had ran off to." he sounded angry at her, annoyed. His eyes flashed a shade of amber she could see, annoyance in his eyes but only for a brief second.

"I only turned because, I enjoy the hunt. For blood. But then to my surprise, I found you." he grinned wickedly he looked, happy, amused.

Caroline wasn't happy or amused not even in the slightest, she was more fearful than anything. Klaus was reckless even more reckless, around her. Caroline didn't know what he, was going to do with her now he found her.

"Normally I hate surprises. But you, _my_ love." he paused to cup her face with his hands, his thumb begun stroking her cheek. "Are a wonderful surprise." he smiled down at her, his eyes only on her lips.

"What are..-" she wanted to ask him what he was going to do to her, but Klaus pressed a finger to her mouth. Cutting her off before she could finish, her sentence.

"Shhh, shhh. My love now is not the time to ask silly little questions, now is the time to punish you." he smirked as his thumb replaced his finger, on her mouth and stroked her bottom lip.

"Punish..me? For what." she mumbled against his thumb. Klaus laughed out loudly as he dropped his thumb from her, his eyes darkening with pure lust.

"For leaving me."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Now be a good girl, and just embrace this."

"Embrace what?" Caroline gasped out with horrified eyes. Klaus watched her with his stupid smirk in place, "This."

He pressed his lips down on hers, stopping her from speaking another word. His hands were pressed into her back, pushing her hard against him. Her harden nipples met his naked chest.

Caroline was shaking her head, desperately trying to pull away, but Klaus wouldn't let her go. He grabbed her hair roughly, as his kissed her harder.

Once he pulled away from her lips, Caroline woke up and raised her hand up, and slapped him hard across his face. It hurt her hand more, than it did his face.

Klaus's face didn't even flinch let alone move. Caroline gulped as she saw, pure rage on his face. "I'm..I'mm" she stuttered as she kept walking backwards, away from him and his bad temper.

He reached out and grabbed her roughly by her shoulders, and pulled her back to him. "Sorry." she spluttered out. "You will do well, to never do that again!" he warned her.

Caroline nodded her head at him whilst biting her lip, Klaus smiled at her, his bad temper seemed to fly away. "Now, where was we?" he flashed her a toothy grin as his eyes dropped back, down onto her lips.

"Ah yes."

"Here."

Klaus claimed her lips once again, Caroline tried to turn her face away from him. But Klaus grabbed hold of her chin, and held her tightly in his hand.

Caroline moaned out as she felt his hand sneak under her pyjama top. She blushed as she felt him smirk against her mouth, _damn him!_

She hated herself for moaning out loud, she didn't want him to know, he was effecting her. Making her feel different, something she had never felt before.

He could smell her arousal already, even though it was only faint. Klaus knew she was still a virgin, and he couldn't take her yet, he would do that once he could claim her. On the full moon.

His cock was already painfully throbbing, aching to thrust deeply into, her slippery wet pussy. If he couldn't claim her yet, he would taste her, tease her.

Show her how badly he wanted her, but most importantly show his sweet innocent Caroline, how talent his tongue is. Klaus picked her up and flashed them both into the forest, Caroline's head was spinning as his vampire speed made her dizzy.

Wasting no time he ripped her top from her body, making her gasp loudly. Her breasts were bare to him, and he looked down hungrily at them. He licked his lips as he groaned out.

He pushed her back into a large tree, she groaned out as her naked back, graced against the roughness of the tree scratching her skin harshly.

He sucked down on one of her nipples, making it even harder. Caroline closed her eyes shut, biting down hard on her mouth. Anything to keep her moans back.

Klaus sucked and nibbled on both of her nipples, and Caroline was shaking lightly as, Klaus pulled down her pyjama shorts. He threw them away then dipped a hand in her knickers.

Caroline whimpered out as she felt his hand cup her sex, she could feel his eyes gazing on her closed eyes. No matter how hard, she squeezed her eyes shut. She found herself opening them, to look at him.

Opening her mouth slightly as she felt his hot gaze on her, within seconds he dipped a finger into her pussy. " _Oh_." she breathed harshly out.

Klaus watched her as he dipped another finger into her, "So very wet for _me_." he teased as he chuckled before pressing his mouth, against hers. Kissing her hard taking away her breath. She needed more she wanted more. She wanted him to touch her, else where. Where she was aching to be touched.

"Klaus." she moaned his name, it nearly sent him over the edge, he could feel his pre-cum coming out. He groaned as his kissed her lips, pulling down her knickers he picked her up, and threw her legs around his neck.

She gasped at the sudden movement, it was all a blur until she felt his warm breath, against her thighs. Caroline sunk her fingers in his hair, glancing down at him.

His face was between her thighs his eyes on her, he smirked up at her, before placing a kiss on her folds. Caroline couldn't help but whimper.

His hands were stroking her bum as he held her. He dipped his tongue deep inside, of her folds. " _Jesus!"_ Caroline gritted out, squeezing her eyes shut.

His tongue worked it's magic on her pussy, sucking, and swirling around. His name coming out of her lips a good few times.

He could feel she was close to cuming, so he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Sucking a little bit harder she came in his mouth, his name echoing out of her pretty mouth.

Klaus kissed her thighs before dropping her onto her feet, snaking an arm around her waist, holding her tightly against him. Caroline blushed brightly as she caught his gaze, his devilish smirk teasing her.

He licked his lips a chuckle coming out of him, as he dropped his hold on her. He watched her as she stalked around, looking for her knickers.

She tasted define quite delicious, he wouldn't mind tasting her every day. His cock was still painfully hard, pressing against his jeans, begging to be let out.

Oh he wanted to get it out, and thrust roughly inside of her. To make her beg to be fucked, by him. And he couldn't wait till he could.

Caroline managed to find her pyjamas shorts and placed them on, but she couldn't find her knickers. Klaus found them first, and picked them up and held them up in the air.

"Looking for theses, love?" he chuckled as he waved them around. Caroline groaned but stomped over to him. Klaus held them up higher, Caroline sighed as she jumped up trying to reach for them.

"Give me them back!" she barked at him. "Make me." he laughed, Caroline crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him. Klaus rolled his eyes but dropped his hands, Caroline snatched them out of his hand.

She was about to drop her shorts and put her knickers on, but she noticed him starring at her. "Turn around!" she hissed at him, holding her knickers close to her. "Caroline, love. I've already seen your perfect pussy." he winked.

Caroline gasped at him then scoffed as he still wouldn't turn around. Caroline flung herself behind a tree and pushed her shorts down, she then placed her knickers back on and put on her shorts.

It was only then she realised she didn't have a top, after Klaus had ripped it off. She covered her chest with her arms, and slid back over to Klaus.

He noticed her covering her chest she shivered, as she felt the cold caught her. Klaus then stalked over to her, their eyes met.

His eyes dilated holding her into a gaze. "Who are you staying with?" he asked her.

"Enzo and Bonnie." _Bonnie? Hmm I wonder if it's Bonnie Bennett the witch._ "Is she a witch?" he asked. He could see her discomfort, but she complied with his compulsion.

"Yes." _How interesting.._ "You will allow me to take you right home, but you mustn't tell them about what has just happened." he smirked slightly before licking his lips, he could still taste her slightly.

"But you will remember, oh you will remember _everything_. But you can not tell anyone." he told her. Caroline nodded her head, as his compulsion took over her mind.

Klaus then pulled her into a hug and flashed them close by Bonnie's house, he listened in. He could hear Bonnie's snoring, and Enzo's light breathing. _Good they are sleeping_. He thought as he turned to look at Caroline.

He placed a kiss to her cheek, he leaned away from her and smiled sweetly at her. _Soon, soon my sweet I'll come for you, and steal you away._

"Goodnight my love." he kissed her lips. Caroline didn't kiss him back, she couldn't even bring herself to look at him. She was still upset with herself, for letting him touch her, taste her. But most importantly she was angry at herself for letting him, affect her make her moan out his name.

Caroline moved away from him and started to walk, to Bonnie's back door. She stopped when she heard him speak. "Don't get too cosy love, I'll be back for you." he chuckled out.

Caroline gritted her teeth as she stormed into Bonnie's house, stopping herself from slamming the door shut. She knew it was best, not to wake them up. She locked the door shut, before racing upstairs and diving into her bed.

But she couldn't get a wink of sleep. All she could think, all she could see, smirking at her in her head was Klaus.

" _I'll be back._ " his words echoed around her head. Bringing no comfort for her, nothing but upset and worry.

Klaus had shifted back into his wolf side, and stalked off looking for blood. It's blood lust was even worse now he had been with Caroline, he wanted to taste her blood but he knew, it would tip him over the edge and he would have claim her right there and then. He had to wait though.

And there was one thing Klaus hated the most was waiting, but for Caroline he would wait.

Anything for _his_ Caroline. _His_ mate.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

I hope this didn't disappoint you, I wanted to update this sooner but this chapter, took me longer to write than I thought it would. But hey ho, here it is.

Much love from Bambi x.


End file.
